The traditional steering column support system consists of a support bracket which typically is a multi-piece steel stamping weldment assembly or a magnesium or aluminum casting coupled with one or more steel stampings or smaller castings.
The steering column support system of this invention has two basic components. One is a plastic instrument panel preferably formed with panel air and demist air ducts. The other consists of one or more lightweight metal, preferably steel, struts. The components work together to exceed the strength and reliability and frequency response requirements of steering column support systems now in use at a considerable reduction in cost.
Further in accordance with the invention, the duct structure of the instrument panel has external reinforcing ribs, and the struts are secured both to the duct structure and to rigid vehicle support structure.
Preferably, the duct structure of the instrument panel has both front and rear reinforcing ribs and upper and lower metal struts. The rear ends of the struts are secured together and the front ends are secured to rigid vehicle support structure. The upper struts are preferably secured to selected ribs on the rear of the duct structure of the instrument panel, and the lower struts are preferably secured to selected ribs on the front of the duct structure.
The air ducts and reinforcing ribs provide both lateral and vertical stability. The lower metal struts are designed with a stress riser to control steering column rise upon frontal impact.
One object of this invention is to provide a steering column support system having the foregoing features and capabilities.
Another object is to provide a steering column support system which is composed of a relatively few simple parts, is rugged and durable in use, and is capable of being relatively inexpensively manufactured and assembled.
These and other objects, features and advantages of the invention will become more apparent as the following description proceeds, especially when considered with the accompanying drawings.